Walkabout
by SciFiQueen
Summary: How do you stop a rumour in a hospital? Have Jac Naylor do a walkabout. With Jac and Ric planning to talk with Bernie on her return and Serena trying to keep them from going overboard.
1. Chapter 1

**Walkabout**

Jac Naylor decided to take the long route from Darwin to the AAU of Holby City Hospital. With her hands firmly stuck in the pockets of her scrub pants and a visible mischievous look on her face, she sauntered out of Darwin. Valentine and Effanga gave each other raised eyebrows but knew better than to try and guess at what their intrepid leader was up to. As she turned a corner, she came upon two nurses in full gossip mode.

"You two have the gall to stand here talking about someone?"

They tried to talk but faced with the Naylor stare, remained slack-jawed.

"You," continued Jac, "who have slept with every male under 40 in this hospital. And you, a pethidine addict who steals meds off patients!"

The clear horror on their faces at having their lives being put on display and the fact that Jac Naylor knew things they thought others didn't know was embarrassing.

She breezed through Keller and after a chat with Sascha departed on her primary mission. Her sneaker-clad feet made it impossible for the next two gossipers to hear her. Unfortunately for them, she heard them before actually seeing them.

"Dr. Copeland, I am sure the NHS is not paying you to stand idly by and gossip about your superiors!"

The two doctors sprung apart guiltily not sure where to look. "Ms. Naylor…" began Copeland. "Shut it!" commanded Jac, "if you paid this much attention to your patients, you would know that the patient in bed 8 is going in to cardiac arrest."

He made a face and clearly was thinking of a reply when Jac continued, "don't just stand there making faces like a 5 year old with colic, move it!"

As he turned to go into Keller, Jac ordered, "Copeland, if I hear one more word about this, just one…"

That was enough to get him running to his ward. His companion tried to stay still and pressed to the wall in an effort to avoid Naylor's attention. She just stared at him until he gathered his wits and sped in the opposite direction.

Entering the AAU provided yet more bodies to be slayed. The two porters that were standing in the hallway having a go were brought short with "Oy! Trolley trolls, get back to work and stop tittering about." One look at Jac and they skittered away red-faced.

She breezed pass Fletch and Raf talking and couldn't help intervening. "Nurse Fletcher, I never pegged you for ungrateful. After everything Serena has done for you, you participate in gossip about her?"

"Uh, Ms Naylor, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

Before she could reply, Raf added, "Ms Naylor, what Fletch means is..."

"Mr DeLuca, nothing is wrong with neither my hearing nor comprehension," admonished Jac. She walked off before either of them can formulate a thought.

Jac Naylor opened the door to Serena's office and entered without knocking. "How's my favourite consultant?"

"Jac, to…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Planting herself in the one of the green chairs she asked, "How are you holding up?"

With a long exhale, Serena replied, "I'm not sure but I'll be alright."

"What's your schedule like this afternoon?"

"I'm just going to head home and drink copious amounts of wine." At Jac's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Jason's away for the week."

"Excellent!" replied Jac, "Grab your go-bag after shift. You're coming to mine and we'll have a proper girls' night in."

Serena looked mildly horrified at the idea and even more worried about the silly grin plastered on Jac's face.

"Thanks Jac, but that is not necessary, I, I…"

"It is Necessary Serena Campbell. No arguments. We'll have a Bernie bashing session and draw up our battle plans!"

"Wh, What battle plans?" asked Serena, blinking in double time.

"Valentine called me and I quote, "an incurable romantic" so we need to be strategic when the Major returns."

Serena narrowed her eyes and studied Jac who was looking especially pleased with herself. "You do realize that Mr Valentine was probably being sarcastic?"

"Eh," replied Jac, "they all bask in the awe and wonder that is me."

Jac stood to leave declaring, "Right! I'm returning to Darwin and will see you at 5."

She strutted out of the office while Serena grumbled, "Jac Naylor as friend or foe…I'm not sure which is scarier."

"I heard that Ms Campbell," yelled Jac.

"You were meant to, Naylor," replied Serena.

The staff looked on in various states of shock and horror as Jac laughed and breezed into the elevator.

AN: I'm not sure if my favourite consultant is Jac or Serena. So in my world, they are friends…


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls' Night In**

At 4:30PM the light tap on the door interrupted Serena's paperwork. She invited the intruder and sat back with narrowed eyes, ready to intimidate whomever it was.

"Serena Campbell, you are one lucky lady." Started Ric Griffin.

"Ric! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, the pleasure will be all mine. It's almost shiraz-o-clock," he responded with a smile.

"Do tell me more," replied Serena as a mischievous look found its way to her face.

" Dinner and dancing at a new trendy spot with an extensive wine list."

"Hmm, sounds like heaven Mr Griffin. I'll have to get all dolled up!"

"You could wear that off-the-shoulder red number that you wore last Christmas."

"Remembered that dress, have we?"

"Couldn't forget it if I tried."

Resting her chin in her left hand, she sighed, "If you make it tomorrow and wear one of your best frocks, I'm all yours."

Ric's peal of laughter was heard all the way across the AAU. "Ah, you remember the reunion quip!"

"Couldn't forget it if I tried."

"You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Wh-What?"

"You Serena Campbell are an incurable flirt. It is so much a part of your charm, so…you." Ric pointed his finger at her while shaking his head. "I thought, wrongly of course, like probably everyone else that it was her. But Ms Wolfe never had a chance, you turned the _Serena charm_ on and she was flipped like being hit again by an IED."

"Yes, well much good that it's done. She buggered off to Kiev."

"Like she could stay away. When she gets back, I'll have to have a stern talking to her."

"I think you'd have to get in line. Jac is drawing up battle plans."

"Jac Naylor?" He asked with disbelief.

"Oh yes, Ms Naylor and I have a play date tonight."

"Ye Gods! This could be bad."

"Tell me about it. Apparently I am her _favourite_ consultant."

"Serena _Catnip_ Campbell."

"Catnip?"

"Brush up on your lingo now you've changed teams! Just don't flirt with her. I'm not sure that I want to witness World War III between her and the Major."

They looked at each other and cracked up with laughter. The gossipmongers that lurk about looking for new fodder were now confused. Ric took his leave with a commitment for dinner with Serena for the following night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At 5 past 5, Serena joined Jac at her car and they sped towards their girls' night in. Emma was excited to see her mother and was fascinated with the new person.

"Emma, this is my friend Serena. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Aunty Wena!" yelled Emma.

"Hello there Emma. It's nice to meet you now that you've grown."

"You knowed me before?"

"Yes. When you were a really tiny baby."

"I'm a big girl now."

"That you are!"

Emma grabbed Serena's hand and led her to see her toys while Jac prepared dinner.

"Do you have a baby too Aunty Wena?"

"I do, but she's all grown up now. Her name's Eleanor."

Jac yelled for them to come to dinner which was passed by Emma recounting her day for the adults. After her bath and two stories read by each of the ladies, Emma finally fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They set up on the sofa with the television cycling through music videos while Serena opened a bottle of wine.

"Now we need a name," remarked Jac.

"Why do we need a name?"

"All great battles had a name. How about _Operation CampWolfe_?"

"No."

" _Berena_?"

"No."

"Well, what's your contribution?" Challenged Jac with irritation.

" _Operation Grounded Eagle_? Or some other bird of prey."

"Hmm. I like it for now. Let's use that as our working title." Jac passed Serena a folder with pages of plans.

"Well! You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Eh…was a quiet day on Darwin. Only two mitral valve repairs."

"We should all be so lucky."

"The boredom would do me in."

"True. Now, walk me through these battle plans of yours."

"Ours, Serena, ours. Plan 1: we break her legs and slash her tyres!" started Jac with a wide grin.

"Jac…"

"Plan 2: we ignore her. Treat her like _persona non grata_. We exclude her from everything."

"This is not high school and we are not mean girls."

"Serena…you are sucking all the fun out of this."

"Fine. Go on Captain."

"Plan 3: We make her jealous. You pretend to date someone."

"Who?"

"We have some time to think about that."

"Man or woman?"

"Does it matter? You flirt with everyone Serena. However…I don't think it'll work."

"Why not?"

"Because Alpha Wolfe will sulk like a teenaged boy then look at you through her blonde fringe with puppy dog eyes, and you will fold."

"Jac, I love her."

"Then make her work for it! Damn it Serena! She needs a swift kick up the backside."

"Fine, I will bring out _Evil Serena_."

"Yes! Now you're talking." Jac even clapped her hand in glee.

"You are having way too much fun here Jac."

"I'm not all red hair and cheekbones Serena."

"No, you're a total loon."

"And you say the sweetest things."

They looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"You know what I miss Serena? Backbone."

"Backbone?"

"Yes. We have had and continue to have the most dismal and inept staff."

"Now you are being too harsh. What about..ah..well.."

"See, my point exactly! They are all so touchy-feely, makes me want to have a shower just thinking about them."

"Oh, God. You are right Jac. It's all going downhill, isn't it?"

"Hmm. I think I finally got Dr March to grow a backbone. Hope she doesn't crack."

"That's good. What about Oliver?"

"The only thing Valentine is interesting in growing is an erection." That made Serena spit her wine out all over her shirt while Jac laughed.

"At least your idiot is brilliant. Mine is really just an idiot." Continued Jac.

"Is there something between you two?"

"Hell no! Jonny and I only share parenting duties."

"Not him. Her?"

"Her who?"

"Zosia?"

"No. Two reasons; 1. She's Guy's daughter. And 2. I'm not attracted to women. But if I were, Guy Self as Daddy-in-law?"

"Yea, nightmare waiting to happen."

"Maybe you and Connie then?"

"Ha ha! That will be too much like having sex with myself. Even I am not that narcissistic."

"Then who would you pick?"

"Serena. I am not plating for your new team. And I have decided to never date again."

"Come on Jac. You are way too young to give up on love. Look at me and Bernie."

"Oh, I'm looking. Not scoring points with that one darling. Are you going to get soppy now? Because we're supposed to plan on how to torture Bernie, not waxing lyrical about her hair, or swagger."

"You noticed that too!"

"Of course. But my swag is better." At Serena's attempt to conceal her laughter, Jac continued, "what? You think your girlfriend can rock the scrubs better than me?"

"Oh…no, no. You both have excellent rockability!"

"Damn straight. However, mine is better."

"Alright. Yes, your ass looks much better than my girlfriend's in scrubs Jac."

"Thanks but I know that."

"How about we get some sleep and when Bernie gets back, I will give her the cold shoulder and call in the reinforcements if needed?"

"You know what your problem is? You are too nice Serena Campbell. Nauseatingly so."

"Are you saying that I've gotten soft in my old age Jacqueline Naylor?"

"Your words not mine."

"Oh shut up! Let's go to bed."

"Is that a proposition now?"

"You should be so lucky!"

"Come on Campbell, move your ass. You are the worse mean girl ever!"

"I love you too Jac."

"That's because I'm awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Commiserate**

Ric and Serena never got around to dinner the following night or any other that week due to hospital emergencies and scheduling conflicts. Ironically, the date they had agreed on coincided with the day Ric was sent on administrative leave by the Board. He called to beg off but Serena would have none of it and threatened to cause bodily harm if he did not dress to the nines and pick her up at 7PM.

Ric couldn't help the "wow!" from escaping when he saw Serena dressed in _that_ red dress.

"Yes, well you look dashing too in that tux," she replied.

"Your carriage waits milady."

They fell into easy conversation on the way to the restaurant. They were seated quickly and the waiter complimented _Mrs Griffin_ on her fantastic look. Before Ric could correct the youngster, Serena smiled graciously and thanked him. Ric raised his eyebrow at her.

"Keep those eyebrows for Francoise, Henry. By the way, how is she?"

"She's good. Visiting relatives in Lyon."

The food arrived and as they tucked into the delicious meal, Serena moaned.

"Stop making those sounds woman!"

"I don't share Henry. There isn't enough fight in you for the French and I."

"You wish!" he rejoined.

"So you keep threatening me." Quipped Serena.

This got him laughing to which she continued, "hey, I got you laughing Henry."

They left and continued the night at a club that was hosting _ballroom night_. Being excellent dancers, they wasted no time in getting and practically staying on the dancefloor.

"So what are you going to do about that weasel?" questioned Serena.

"Which one?"

"Tristan-bloody-Wood?"

"I don't know that I can do anything. I have decided to relax and get my head in a good place."

"No wonder Jac kicked Jasmine off of Darwin. She just can't keep her trap shut."

"True. She's bright and would make a good doctor but she's not all right _upstairs_. Did you know that she's Ms Naylor's sister?"

"Half sister…yes. Jac told me. We're 'besties' Henry."

"You just may be as big a gossip as those F1s!"

"Shut up! It's all fun when it's not about you."

"Yes. So what about these battle plans?"

"Oh God! Jac wanted us to name the operation."

"I think I may just end up liking Ms Naylor."

"Please don't you go encouraging her!"

They continued talking and laughing as was common. At the first strains of the tango, an intruder appeared and asked to cut in. They both recognized Christopher Wingarden from Ric's reunion and despite Serena's signals, Ric passed her to a smiling Wingarden. Ric stepped off the floor and took a seat at the bar with a great view of the dancers.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" complimented Christopher.

"Thank you Christopher, you look rather well yourself."

"Oh, please call me Chris. I hope I can call you Serena."

"Of course."

"I just love British women. The accent is so delicious."

"That's nice. But Chris, I think you should find yourself a nice young woman."

"I am fascinated by older women. You are so beautiful and refined."

"OK. Unfortunately for you I already have a partner."

As he dipped her, he asked, "Are you and Mr Griffin now in a relationship?"

"No, we are just colleagues."

"Oh." His face fell but he put on a brave front and they danced two more songs where Serena turned his attention to talking about his research and current assistant professorship in Neurobiology. Ric eventually reclaimed his partner and teased her mercilessly for two more songs while Christopher watched her forlornly from his bar stool. They left with a promise to partner up more and do things outside of the hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As was regulation for Holby City Hospital, events occur that can sometimes give you whiplash. Zosia cracked up, Jasmine's big mouth in overdrive, Oliver being mildly scolded by Jac on his joke of a love life, Imelda Cousins, Tristan trying to shaft Henrik who gave him the literal finger, Ric returning as acting CEO, Morven falling for another critically ill man and Cameron joining the ranks. Serena took it all in stride and the day Bernie Wolfe returned to Holby turned out to be rather unremarkable.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ric exited his car the same time as Ms Wolfe exited hers and with a nod; they both started walking towards the hospital doors. He give her a hard look and asked, "How long will you be gracing us with your presence this time Ms Wolfe?"

She bristled but replied, "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon Mr Griffin."

"See that you don't because even though you don't deserve her, Serena likes you and you did a runner."

"Excuse me?"

"You left her to face the Holby rumour mill and ran off to the Ukraine."

"I…I, ah.."

"I'm not the one to whom you owe an explanation Ms Wolfe."

He took the elevator as she entered _Pulses_ where Jac Naylor was in front of her in the coffee line. Jac waited patiently for Bernie to finish ordering and joined her in the lift. A few staff members were thinking about getting on with them but with one look from Jac, they decided to wait for the other lift.

"How was the great outdoors, Ms Wolfe?"

"It was hardly the outdoors Ms Naylor. It was a rather modern and state-of-the-art facility."

"Good for them! Now you listen to me carefully, you do anything to hurt Serena again and I will make your life miserable. You don't want to go a few rounds with me."

"Are you threatening me Ms Naylor?" asked Bernie incredulously.

"That's a promise blondie."

Bernie couldn't even formulate a response as the door opened to AAU in chaos. Both the Trauma Unit and the AAU were overflowing with patients from two major RTCs. Jac decided to lend a hand and pushing past Bernie brought the Major out of her daze to join the fray.

"Call up all wards and see who've got extra beds. We need to move as many patients as we can." ordered Serena.

The flurry of activity didn't even pause as Serena looked up to see the unlikely pair making their way to her.

"Jac, can you take the patients in bays 1 through 4?" With a nod, Jac walked off to the designated area.

"Ms Wolfe," continued Serena, "welcome back. You are needed in Trauma. Thank you."

That got everyone within earshot whipping around to see the unfolding drama. Alas, they were disappointed when Bernie made a quick dash to the office she previously shared with Serena to deposit her bag and coat. When she returned, Serena was heading to theatre. The staff felt somewhat let down at the anti-climax of an event that was supposed to have brought major angst to the co-leads. Everyone worked tirelessly for the next 6 hours and with the extra help of the two consultants, there were only four deaths out of the 26 patients critical that entered for treatment.

The end of shift saw Serena and Jac leaving for a much needed drink while Bernie stayed behind to complete her paperwork.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I have been having a difficult time putting fingers to keyboard. Hope that you enjoy this instalment. Probably one have one more chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fortitude**

 **for•ti•tude** _n._ mental and emotional strength in facing adversity, danger, or temptation courageously.

Anyone looking at them could see their feelings plainly written on their faces. The only people overthinking the situation were Serena and Bernie. Every word or expression was analysed to an inch of its life. They worked seamlessly as muscle memory took over and their movements in theatre were still poetry in motion. Missing were the quips and laughter. The junior doctors however, benefitted from the masterclass in surgery that they witnessed. After one tough case where a 15 year old boy died on the table following a prank played by his friends which included a crude bomb, Serena ordered Bernie to their office with a tilt of her head.

"Talk to me Bernie."

"I, I am fine Serena. Thanks for asking."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how affected are you?"

"A four…"

"OK. So an eight."

"That's…" at Serena's head tilt and raised eyebrow, Bernie conceded, "An eight."

"Alright Major, talk to me."

Not being ever able or willing to talk about the carnage of war even with the mandated Army therapist, Bernie knew she had no choice now. She would gnaw her arm off than refuse the only real chance to be with Serena outside of work.

"When I was out there, I was mentally prepared for the horrors. I just numb myself. You don't see patients; you see a medical issue to be fixed."

Serena almost reached out to take Bernie's hand but refrained as Bernie wrung her hands together and continued. "Sometimes we would lend a hand to the locals who were blown up. What we saw today in Theatre was tame to most of what I dealt with out there in the desert. But I never expected to see _that_ walking into this hospital. And…and I am so angry at these stupid boys who would treat a bomb as a plaything. It cheapens everything comrade after comrade died for. I wish they won't take their good fortune for granted. I've left children their age who I know would not live to be an adult."

By now, tears were freely flowing down her face. A fact she paid no attention to until Serena stepped in the path of her pacing and gently wiped her tears away. Bernie couldn't help herself and she grabbed Serena into a bone-crushing hug and really cried for the first time for the dead boy, so many fallen soldiers, so many war torn children and so much more. Serena didn't offer any platitudes; she just stood there rubbing soothing circles on Bernie's back. When she was all cried out, she tried to apologize for breaking down. As Serena was about to reply, her phone rang and after answering, she took her leave from Bernie to go to dinner. Bernie had no clue who was on the other side of the phone but quickly retreated to the stoic Army Medic mode and pretended that she was not jealous of whomever would be spending time with Serena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After her shift, Bernie had no desire to go home straightway so she ended up in the peace garden that unfortunately housed someone she definitely did not want to see.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Ms. Wolfe. No worries. It's a free country. Matter of fact, join me." At Bernie's look of disdain, she tacked on a _please._

"What are you doing here Ms. Naylor?"

"Night shift. Bored out of my mind."

"Hmm. I, ah, I'm on my way home."

"Alright. So, have you been treating Serena properly?"

"I am trying, ah, but she only wants a professional relationship."

"Well?"

"Sorry?"

"What have you done? Flowers, dinner, shiraz?"

"I brought her coffee and asked her to lunch but she said no. I think she's seeing someone."

"Oh, for God's sake. You are so lame Wolfe! Tell me, how do you feel about her?"

"I really like Serena."

" _Like?_ What are we, in primary school?"

"What are you asking me?"

"Do you love her?"

"I, ah, I um…yea."

"Don't trip over yourself with that affirmation. Very smooth."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at feelings."

"Bullshit! OK, I'm Serena, tell me you love me."

"What? You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack Blondie." Jac pasted a smile on her face that was supposed to represent Serena's and tilted her head. She fluttered her eyelids for effect.

"Please do not do that!" requested Bernie.

"Start talking then."

"OK. Serena, I um, I ah like you, a lot! In fact, I would say that I ah, maybe, love you?"

"You are horrible at this! Put some back into it. It's easy, 'Serena, I love you.' Repeat."

Bernie shook her head thinking that this is definitely the weirdest conversation she has had in her life. When she saw Jac narrowed her eyes in exasperation, she hurriedly blurted, "Serena, I love you."

"Again." Ordered Jac.

"Serena, I love you."

"Not bad for a macho Army medic. I'd advise you to practise in front of the mirror so that you won't blubber in Serena's presence."

"Thanks Ms Naylor."

"Yes, well…make sure you take care of her or I will break your legs and slash your tyres."

"Now, that's definitely a threat Naylor!"

"Nope, that's a friendly warning. Besides I think we punch in the same weight class."

"I'm sorry. I'm not into sports or its metaphors."

"You are a terrible lesbian Wolfe." Shaking her head as she stood to return to Darwin following a page, Jac said "put on your big girl panties Wolfe and work on wining the girl."

Bernie smiled a little as she also got up to finally go home thinking that _Holby City Hospital_ would be her home form that moment. No more secondments or traipsing off to help anyone. She has to make amends to Serena. By the time she entered her apartment, she had already formulated a plan of action and contingency plans and identified her recruits to roll out the full-scale _Operation Regina Serena_.

THE END

AN: This went very differently from head to page. Thanking you for sticking around. Let's see what the writers offer us in canon.


End file.
